Story Ideas: Once Upon A Time
by accursedone17
Summary: Hey OUAT fans! As I have been hit with a case of indecision, I have provided you all with an incredibly long list of possible ideas for OUAT fan fiction! If you want to see a story written, review and I'll choose the most popular one! Magic is coming!


Yay, Once Upon A Time! The show that has ruined my life and my sleep patterns! And yet I still write fan fiction for it anyway!

· **THE CROOKED CANES – **After her family dies in a car crash, crippled high school senior Danielle Harrison is left all alone with no one to care for her. However, when Danielle comes under the debt of Mr. Gold, he offers her a position at his shop. And though he is cold towards her and has an iron grip over her fate, Danielle starts to see the ice around his heart chip away, and makes it her duty to bring Mr. Gold the happiness he deserves.

· **BLOOD AND SILVER –** Oliver Argent is Storybrooke's resident graphic artist. He spends most of his time in his studio, drawing and taking pain meds for his bad leg. However, when Oliver finally builds up the courage to ask out the town's local rebel waitress, he discovers some secrets about the town that have been buried for a very long time. And when Emma Swan comes to town, things start to come full circle.

· **PSYCHE –** Everyone tells her she is crazy. That the hauntingly beautiful angel standing behind her in the mirror isn't real. But she knows better. She knows that the angel is real; she has heard him, felt him, seen him, loved him. Being locked up in an asylum all her life, nobody will ever believe her. But there is one person: the little boy with the book who tells her the story of Psyche. Her story.

· **THE LADY OF NOTRE DAME –** Lisette Collins in the daughter of Storybrooke's only minister, the pure, clean, kind girl. But on the inside, Lisette has always longed for a different life, one filled with adventure and danger. So when Lisette somehow manages to become entangled in the life of a physically and emotionally scarred young man named Marcus living in the church's basement, their own adventure is just about to begin.

· **THE HOODED ROBIN –** Robyn Archer is an all-around thief and con woman who uses her finds to keep the homeless of Storybrooke well-fed. Matthew Highland is the rich, handsome deputy that brings Robyn in when she tries to steal from the mayor. But neither Robyn nor Matthew are what they seem, nor is the dark sheriff who wants Robyn's head. Can these two lost souls finally find their place in the world, or will they die trying?

· **LITTLE DARLINGS –** Abigail Darling is eighteen years old and remembers only one thing about her three elder siblings: a shadow at the window and a boy named Bae. They disappeared over twelve years ago, but Abby knows that they are still alive out there. So when she is given a magical bean by a vendor that takes her to a town called Storybrooke, her search finally ends at last.

· **THE ETERNAL LOVE –** For years, she has watched the world pass by. Trapped in a castle where time stands still, Joy is forced to live as an immortal, cursed by the enemy of her deceased love. Joy longs to be able to age, to able to love again without having to watch the person she loves die. But then, when a man known as Sparrow tries to steal from her, Joy discovers that sometimes love isn't lost; it just waits for you.

· **THE RAVENS THREE –** Meet Rowena Bairn. She is only thirteen years old, but has been in more foster homes that she can count. Rowena remembers a time when she used to have a family, before her older brothers disappeared on her. Now, she is alone. But when Mayor Mills suddenly decides to adopt Rowena, she meets her son Henry, and the truth slowly comes into the light.

· **THE SIREN QUEEN –** Annie Teach had never once really understood why the sea was so important to her, nor why her dreams are constantly plagued a man with the brightest blue eyes. But when Emma Swan comes to Storybrooke, Annie starts to remember a life she had once lost, and the pirate she loves. And when she finds a necklace on the beach with a song hidden inside of it, she must fight to rediscover who she really is.

· **THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS –** At the age of seventeen, Theresa Hall fell through a portal and into a world called Wonderland. There, she had many adventures with her new friends, but when the Queen of Spades killed her, she was trapped back in her world. Now, over ten years later, Theresa discovers that her friends are in danger, and the world she loved is at war. And so, her final battle begins.

· **THE LOVELY ASSASSIN –** A long, long time ago, Ariana was still a lonely young orphan living on the streets of one of the largest cities in the Eastern lands. Then, she met the Forty Thieves, and that little orphan girl became one of the most feared assassins in the land. But when Ariana takes on a high-paying job to kill the prince of the Seven Sands, the unforeseen consequences will change both of their lives forever.

· **THE DRAGON QUEEN –** After the Dark Curse is finally broken, a young woman named Katherine enters the town, looking for someone named Merlin. Nobody understands why she is there, or how she and Regina know each other. But when another woman named Morganna comes to Storybrooke looking for this Merlin, the town will have to turn to Kathering for help in order to save the world as they know it.

· **THE LITTLE FIREFLY –** In the Enchanted Forest, an infant girl with powerful magical abilities is abandoned by her parents in a cursed forest, but she is found and taken in by the Dark One, beginning life anew for both of them. Follow the long journey of an unlikely father and his loving daughter as they stand by each other, through love and heartarche, and through a curse that leaves them separated for twenty-eight years.

· **THE THIRD WISH – **When she was just a young child, the Sultan's daughter found an old oil lamp in the desert, and was given three wishes by a young genie. However, before she could her last wish, the genie was taken away by her greedy uncle and lost forever. Now, nearly a decade later, the princess Amara must turn to the ominous powers of the djinn to reclaim her throne from her uncle before it is too late.

· **THE LIGHTS OF VERONA –** Verona had never considered loving someone before, living alone in the Dark Woods, feared by everyone. She had been alone since birth, and she was certain that she would die alone. Then, one night, Verona found a man clawing his way out of a grave, calling himself Neal. And slowly, both Neal and Verona realize that there are some people worth fighting for.

· **THE EAST WITCH OF OZ –** A long time ago, Zelena had someone by her side, a friend to keep her hopes up. But revenge tore them apart, and they went their separate ways, slowly becoming enemies. However, when the East Witch of Oz uncovers her old friend's plans to have the life she never had, she will travel to the Land Without Magic to save the people there, and perhaps find what she has lost as well.

· **QUEEN OF THE FAIRIES –** Titania was not as naïve as the elders of her kingdom would have liked her to be. She knows that the myths they tell everyone about the monsters in the forests are fake, because she has seen the beauty of the midsummer night herself. But there are things other than trees living in those woods, and when they finally bring themselves into the light, it is up to Titania to save them.

· **THE STORYTELLER –** In a small, dusty old library in New York City, a young girl named Emily Parker reads an old book of fairytales. She reaches the end of the book, but something isn't quite right. The story isn't quite finished, and there are pages ripped out. Determined to find out how the story ends, Emily sets out to find the people who wrote the book, and ends up on an incredible journey.

· **THE WHITE WITCH –** Twelve years ago, four young human children defeated a powerful witch in a faraway land and freed its people, rising to the throne in her place. But that land was lost, and it fell into ruin once again. Now, when Aveline Montgomery is transported from modern London to his world, she is chosen to save it. But the many secrets that have been hidden from her for years may just cost everyone dearly.

· **THE BEAST MASTER –** There has always been a Beast Master in the Enchanted Forest, chosen by a higher power to keep its people safe from the dangerous monsters in the Dark Forest. Decades have passed since the last Beast Master died, and the creatures are getting out of hand. But in a small cabin on the edge of the forest, a young girl named Lilly discovers her true calling and a beautiful world on the other side of the fence.

· **THE SONG OF THE SWAN –** In the kingdom of Gracyia, the twin princesses are coming of age, and will soon rise to the throne. However, when an evil spirit attacks during the celebrations, one twin is left in a coma and the other is branded a monster, forced to flee from her people. But when she discovers a secret that could change everything, she must set out on a dangerous journey to uncover the truth and save her sister.

· **HEART OF STONE – **In Storybrooke, a young woman enters the town in the middle of the night, seemingly mad and screaming about gargoyles. She is quickly locked away, and spends the next 28 years frozen in time in a padded cell. However, when one day she receives a vision of a life long-forgotten, the stranger must break a powerful curse in order to save the town and the family she once lost.

· **TO THAW A FROZEN HEART –** Ten years ago, Milah Jones and Neal Nolan witnessed their town fall under the curse of an icy queen, turning the hearts of their loved ones to ice. They escaped together, and have never been separated since. However, when Neal beings to shows signs of the curse years later, they must return to their home to free the town once and for all, before all is lost.

· **THE SILENT BEAUTY –** In the Enchanted Forest, Aurilia was the young maid of a malevolent and reclusive sorcerer, his True Love and his wife. In Storybrooke, she is the mayor's maid, cursed to live with her memories of her former life but without a voice. She longs to reunite with the man she loves, and to meet their child that she carries. And when the Saviour arrives in town, she begins to believe in hope again and sets out to save the people that she loves.


End file.
